Petimetre
by Ryuto
Summary: Una noche de Fiesta entre Antonio, Francis y Gilbert.


Hacia tiempo tenia ganas de escribir algo en que estuvieran los tres incluidos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, y el trozo en cursiva fue escrito por Jean François de Bastide~

* * *

"¡Libertad no tiene nada que ver con libertinaje!" – Grito Arthur antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Aquellas palabras llevaban horas dando vueltas en la cabeza del Francés por más que pensara que su "amigo" ingles era un amargado que se empeñaba en ignorar los placeres que el mundo terrenal le brindaba no podía evitar hacer comparaciones de ambas palabras, entonces ¿era un libertino? _Évidemment_ y ¿eso era algo molesto? Ser una persona atractiva, elegante, versado en muchos ámbitos tanto como para agradar al más arisco de los invitados en las muchas celebraciones a las que comúnmente se esta invitando, sin olvidar la galantería, y la filosofía del Hedonismo ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Si, quizás un par de veces había llevado aquellos placeres al extremo, justamente como planeaba hacerlo esa noche.

Camino a paso lento por las calles de Paris esta ves sin disfrutar de los radiantes paisajes a los cuales estaba acostumbrado pero nunca dejaban de maravillarlo haciéndolo jactarse de la misma manera que presumía de sus conquistas pasajeras.

_La idea del placer fue, a mi entrada en el mundo, la única que me ocupó. La paz que reinaba entonces me tenía peligrosamente sin hacer nada. Las pocas ocupaciones que tienen por lo general las gentes de mi rango y de mi edad, aquellos aires falsos, aquella libertad, el ejemplo, todo me arrastraba hacia los placeres: era apasionado e impetuoso o, por decirlo de otra forma, poseía una ardiente imaginación…_

Ciertamente la paz que reinaba en su entorno era incomparable con la escena que le esperaba con aproximación, apresuro su marcha dibujando una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro y puliendo en su interior su carácter refinado, una de las tantas cosas que olvida al estar frente a un ingles detestable que hace entontecer las acciones llevándolo a su mismo nivel, pero esa noche no se preocuparía de eso, tenia prósperos planes que pretendía llevar a cabo y que mejor que hacerlo con las dos únicas personas que lograban entender su estilo de vida ostentoso sin preocuparse de derrochar dinero como si de su ultima noche con vida se tratase, así es, Antonio y Gilbert aunque con ambos eventualmente surgieran rivalidades no podía negar la química que se formaba al estar juntos. Por más que pensara que el español era un _imbécile_ por dejarse dominar por un italiano malhumorado y el prusiano allá caído al rango de micronación era inevitable su cariño por este dúo y uniéndose los tres formaban un triangulo perfecto, tanto así que hasta conocidos eran por sus escandalosas fiestas que disfrutaban sin mesura, llenándose de mujeres, vinos de destaca selección en suma a la voluptuosidad y el desenfreno en el que todos los presentes estaban consientes que terminarían, pero la vida es así ceder ante los instintos teniendo los recursos y la energía para ello, aún no lograba verle la mediocridad, esa mediocridad que Arthur se encargaba de echarle en cara cada vez que la ocasión se daba, ciertamente el no tenia la culpa que en su Reino fueran unos reprimidos que preferían saciar sus deseos a escondidas considerándolo algo impuro, siendo mal visto incluso tachado de "sin respeto a la religión" o al respeto de los demás, si bien puede desviar la vista e involucrarse en su propia vida.

Y la noche seguía su curso correspondiente, con el licor rondando de un costado de la mesa hacia el otro, risas mescladas con diálogos entre cortados desviando constantemente el tema a uno nuevo para continuar riendo, eran los momentos en que conscientemente podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro olvidando el por que de su existencia y sin preocuparse de nada que no fuera disfrutar. Sin embargo por mucho que les costara aceptarlo esa felicidad tenia un tiempo limite antes de preparar sus monólogos comenzando con los sollozos tan habituales, el primero siendo Antonio dando a conocer que Lovino no le había prestado atención en días, seguido por Gilbert que se dedicaba a soltar palabras sin sentido de lo grandioso que era mientras posaba su brazo por en cima de la espalda del francés y por ultimo Francis que esta ves se había limitado a simplemente escucharlos por que sabia que después de todo ese show montado los tres tendrían lo que tanto buscaban aunque fuera de una manera degradante, aunque terminaran tirados en algún lugar del local ebrios, ellos tenían claro que sus "queridos" vendrían a buscarlos y se los llevarían de vuelta a casa y lo que ocurriese en ese trayecto descaradamente seria culpa de la embriagues.

* * *

En la parte donde dice "sus queridos" se refiere a Lovino, Arthur, y Alemania.

Gracias por leer~ n_n


End file.
